otra oportunidad?
by kami.cullen.castillo
Summary: -¡déjame en paz!- grité exasperada- ¡no quiero verte nunca más!, ¡TE ODIO! - ¿¡tú, me odias a mí?- rió con amargura – ¡tú me hiciste quien soy ahora!, y ¡si te lastimé fue por tu culpa!, ¡tú me usaste!, ¡me lastimaste primero! corrí, sin parar hasta quedarme sin aliento, y entonces…vi una luz... crees en las segundad oportunidades?


**holaaaa hermosas! aqui Kamii :P les traigo un one shot que fue un sueño! jaja producto de ver videos de Rob cuando actuó en Harry potter (asi todo chiquito lindo) y de terminar con mi ex... debo decir que cuando me desperté lo primero que pensé fue "wow tengo que escribir este sueño" asi que ya! espero que les guste!... a leer!**

* * *

¿Otra oportunidad?

Bella (POV)

14 de marzo del 2012

-¡déjame en paz!- grité exasperada- ¡no quiero verte nunca más!, ¡TE ODIO!

- ¿¡_tú, _me odias a _mí!_?- rió con amargura – ¡tú me hiciste quien soy ahora!, y ¡si te lastimé fue por tu culpa!, ¡tú me usaste!, ¡me lastimaste primero!

Comencé a sentir las lagrimas mojar mis mejillas, por toda la ira y el dolor

-¡¿cómo puedes decir eso?!, ¡no fui solo yo! ¡Tú me lastimaste más!, metiéndote con esa mocosa solo dos días después de que peleáramos, me dijiste que me amabas… ¡¿acaso no significó nada para ti?!, todo este tiempo… estos años… ¡¿nada?!-

-¡significó todo, TODO, pero tú lo echaste a perder!- suspiró conteniendo las lágrimas, haciéndose el macho- ambos los echamos a perder, ya no puedo seguir así… no más

-¿te rindes?- le reté con la voz rota- ¿simplemente… te vas?-

-¡¿es que no lo ves?!, ¡no podemos seguir así!, ¡ya no quiero lastimarte, ya no quiero que me lastimes!, es mejor así Bella… es mejor-

- ¡ERES UN COBARDE Edward Cullen!, espero que seas feliz y lo digo en serio, ¿sabes por qué?, ¡porque te amo! ¡Te amo y me preocupo por ti!, aunque no te importe mas…- no podía seguir hablando, mis traicioneras lagrimas no me dejaban ni siquiera tomar aire, tenía que huir, tenía que correr, estaba asustada, y necesitaba escapar, me solté de su agarre, abrí la puerta de mi propia casa y corrí sin destino, a lo lejos alcancé a escuchar un triste "te dejo ir, porque te amo", pero no me detuve solamente corrí, sin parar hasta quedarme sin aliento, y entonces…vi una luz

Un destello blanco, increíblemente brillante que por unos segundos me dejó ciega, cerré los ojos con fuerza, extrañada por el calor y la luminosidad que salía de Dios sabe dónde, cuando dejé de tener la sensación de tener un reflector sobre mi cara abrí los ojos lentamente, preguntándome ¿¡qué rayos había sido eso!?, miré a mi al redor, todo se veía igual, el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, la gente caminaba a sus trabajos, y los niños a la escuela, yo debería estar haciendo lo mismo, (estaba por acabar mi último año de colegio) aunque con una pelea tan fuerte como la que acababa de ser parte, lo último que quería era ir a clases, así que caminé hasta el parque cerca de mi casa, me derrumbé en una de las banquetas frente a la cancha de futbol y comencé a llorar otra vez, me sentía destrozada, ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a este punto muerto en nuestras vidas? Estaba tan segura de que nuestro amor superaría todas la barreras, tan segura que juntos éramos invencibles y mírenos ahora, yo había huido de mi propia casa por culpa de una pelea potencialmente mortal, y el… no me había seguido. Respiré hondo tratando de calmarme, seguramente estaba hecha un desastre, puse la cara entre las manos al darme cuenta que mis esfuerzos eran infructuosos y simplemente; dejé las lagrimas correr, estuve así por un rato hasta que sentí una mano tímida en mi hombro, y una extraña corriente eléctrica recorrerme la espalda, no levanté la cabeza, no quería que nadie me viera así, quizá no debí haber venido a un parque si era mi propósito pensé con sarcasmo

-hey, ¿estás bien?- preguntó con voz suave, era _EL_, pero… ¿Por qué me preguntaba si estaba bien?, ¡como si no hubiese estado peleando conmigo hace unas horas!, levanté la mirada furiosa y entonces me quedé paralizada, en efecto el chico que aun tenía su mano en mi hombro y me miraba con inocente preocupación; era _EL_, era Edward, pero no _mi_ Edward, este chico lucia como _él_, sonreía como solo _él_ y hasta olía como _él_, pero simplemente NO podía ser _él._

El Edward que había dejado atrás hace unas horas, tenía sus 18 años bien cumplidos, ¡era todo un hombre!, su mandíbula era cuadrada y sus rasgos fuertes y marcados, sin embargo el joven que tenía a mi lado, no aparentaba más de 15 años, sus facciones era aniñadas, aun era flaquito y desgarbado, continué mirándola embobada y algo asustada, ¿estaba alucinando?

-¿te asaltaron o algo así?- preguntó inclinándose ligeramente hacia mí, su voz sonaba al menos una octava más alta de lo normal

-¿qué?- le pregunté más que confundida, ¿mi novio tenía un clon?, le seguí mirando cada vez mas asustada, ¡era Edward!, se veía tal como el día que lo conocí, nos chocamos en la calle, porque yo iba corriendo como loca; iba tarde al colegio, con la colisión ambos caímos al suelo, el se apresuró a ayudarme y en cuanto me tocó una corriente eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo, me quedé embobada mirándole por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, y él me devolvió una sonrisa cálida. Ese día conocí a mi nuevo vecino y mi gran amor, bueno mi gran amor hasta que empezamos a pelear por tonterías y problemas estúpidos, este clon de mi novio llevaba un par de jeans azul oscuro y una camiseta azul brillante tal… como el día que… lo conocí, me alejé violentamente de su toque ¿¡qué estaba sucediendo?!

-¿co-como te lla-llamas?- le pregunté con una voz de terror tal, que tardó un rato en responder, también se veía algo asustado

-Edward Cullen- un escalofrió nada agradable recorrió mi cuerpo, ¿me estaba volviendo loca?, me moví hasta el borde de la banqueta, tratando de alejarme más de él –oye, tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño, es que te veías tan…frágil y asustada, solo quería ver si estabas bien- terminó con voz cautelosa

-¡¿no…no sabes quién soy?!- casi le grité, el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de mi

-no, no realmente… ¿debería?, me acabo de mudar aquí con mi familia, y la verdad aun no conozco a nadie… ¿oye, estas bien? Te estás poniendo algo…verde-

-¿qué fecha es hoy?- logré articular con dificultad, repentinamente me estaba quedando sin aire

-humm, catorce de marzo… ¿por qué?-

-¿de qué año?- me miró sorprendido, y también trató de alejarse un poco, quizá pensaba que era alguna loca que se acababa de escapar del manicomio o algo así, cosa que estaba considerando seriamente… aun así respondió

-dos mil ocho- y en ese momento lo vi todo negro.

Abrí los ojos lentamente rogando a Dios que mi subconsciente me haya engañado y que este por despertarme en mi cómoda cama en el 2012 de preferencia; una mano tocó mi frente

-hey, despierta por favor, solo abre los ojos- enfoqué la mirada y ahí estaba El, imposiblemente joven otra vez, inclinado hacia mí con cuidado

-¡hay no!, ¡¿qué está pasando?!-

- te desmayaste, me preguntaste en qué año estamos y te desmayaste- me tendió la mano para ayudarme a sentar, la tomé con cierta renuencia y al instante volví a sentir esa descarga eléctrica que solo él podía causar- ¿te sientes mejor?

-sí, algo- solo entonces reparé que mi voz también sonaba un poco más aguda delo normal, mas…aniñada, miré a mis pies y solté un jadeo- ¡mis zapatos!- el los miró confundido

-¿que tienen?-

-¡eran mis favoritos! Pero hace un año uno se fue en el rio cuando me llevaste a acampar y…- mi voz se había convertido en susurro, ¡estaba tan confundida!, por un segundo creí que estaba soñando pero esto se sentía demasiado real, el dolor de cabeza, el miedo, su toque… todo-tengo que irme ahora- me miró desilusionado

-me puedes al menos decir tu nombre, después de todo yo te dije el mío- me regalo esa sonrisa de la que me enamoré

-Bella, me llamo Bella- contesté sintiéndome estúpida, me puse de pie y corrí a mi casa, entré evaluando todo con la mirada, los muebles se veían más nuevos, o menos viejos si venia al caso, subí a mi cuarto despacio con miedo de encontrarme con alguna otra sorpresa, abrí la puerta lentamente y otra vez me quedé helada, mi habitación era de un color morado bajo, tendiendo a lila, en mi pared tenía algunos dibujos y una que otra foto de mis amigas, se veía tan infantil, había cambiado los colores hace un año y medio, ¡es más!, Edward me había ayudado a pintarla, los dibujos de las paredes habían sido reemplazados por un gran collage de nosotros dos, también me había regalado una nueva computadora, la que ahora yacía en mi escritorio era el viejo ordenador que donamos a un orfanato, me sentía desorientada y perdida, ¡yo no pertenecía aquí!, ya no… caminé hasta mi cama arrastrando los pies, pero pasé delante de un espejo y me paralicé frente a él cuando vi mi propio reflejo; ahí estaba yo: con el cabello desordenado, mis tennis favoritos, sudadera gris y las uñas mordidas y esa era _YO_, pero igual que Edward, imposiblemente joven, mis pómulos se veían mas tiernos, era unos centímetros más baja y me veía increíblemente confundida levanté mi mano a modo de prueba y la chiquilla del espejo me devolvió el gesto, toqué mi cara con los dedos temblorosos, yo tampoco parecía tener más de quince años, y claro en marzo de 2008, aun tenía catorce, pero es que simplemente esto no podía estar pasando, necesitaba hablar con alguien que me devolviera a la realidad, necesitaba a … ¡Alice!, mi mejor amiga sería la única que no me juzgaría si le decía que me había vuelto loca, busqué mi teléfono por toda la habitación, y como no, encontré a mi antiguo celular en vez del que tenía ahora, al menos tenía el numero de mi amiga entre mis contactos que estaba segura de no poder recordar el teléfono que tenía hace cuatro años, timbró un par de veces antes de que atendiera, debía ser la hora del almuerzo

-hey Bella- me contestó con su habitual voz cantarina- ¿por qué no viniste a clase hoy?

-¡Alice!, ¡oh Alice! Es tan reconfortante oír tu voz, creo que me estoy volviendo loca, tuve una enorme pelea con Edward esta mañana, hui de mi casa pero luego vi una luz cegadora que…-

-Bella, ¡Bella!, espera- me cortó- ¡cálmate!, primero que todo ¿Quién diablos es Edward y por qué peleaste con él?-

-¿cómo que quien es Edward?, el primo de Jasper, ¡tu novio!, quien mas…-

-que… ¿mi qué?, pero Bella, tu sabes que no tengo… ¿¡de que estás hablando!?-

-¡hay no Alice!, ¡tú también!, Alice, algo muy extraño está sucediendo, necesito que vengas a mi casa luego de clases, tengo que decirte algo muy pero muy importante-

-Bella, ¿te sientes bien, que está pasando?-

-solo ven Alice, por favor te necesito mucho-

-bien Bella, estoy en tu casa a las tres en punto, ahora trata de relajarte si, ya es hora de entrar a clase te veo luego bueno… adiós-

Para la cinco de la tarde, estaba tendida en mi cama con una atónita Alice recostada a mi lado

-a ver, déjame ver si te entendí, ¿estás tratando de decirme que en 4 años vas a tener una pelea con tu supuesto novio, que por cierto aun no conoces y mágicamente se va retroceder el tiempo a la primera vez que lo viste?...- dejó la frase a medias mostrando una mueca muy extraña

-pues, si lo dices así no suena demasiado creíble, pero si, fue más o menos lo que pasó-

-no me malinterpretes, pero ¿si te das cuenta que eso suena a la escusa más barata que alguien puede inventar para no entregar la tarea de biología?- la miré feo, pero claro, ¿quién me iba a creer?

-¡te juro que es cierto Alice!, debe haber una forma de probártelo- lo pensé durante un momento, tratando de hacer memoria- ¡ya se!, Edward tiene un primo, se llama Jasper, el será tu novio en unos meses, el 3 de septiembre para ser exactos, y recuerdo muy bien, lo que dijiste la primera vez que lo viste en el colegio, así que mañana cuando lo veas te lo probaré, mañana también me van a encargar mostrarle el cole a Edward, me voy a caer en el parqueadero arrastrándolo conmigo, él se va a terminar encima mío y Mike nos va a encontrar a los 2 así y se va a armar un escándalo porque el muy idiota va a decir que nos encontró haciendo…bueno tu sabes, así que nos van a castigar a ambos y él me dará nuestro primer beso el ultimo día del castigo- la miré retándole a contradecirme

-si tu lo dices…aun me cuesta mucho creerlo, puedes decirme algo mas… ya sabes otra cosa que vaya a pasar en los próximos 4 años- trate de pensar algo que fuera a pasar pronto para que ella me creyera

-humm, ¡oh ya! Tengo una buena, hoy tu abuela vendrá de visita, y te va a traer un cachorro de regalo- sus ojos se iluminaron, pero aun no me creía del todo- ¡solo espera! Y mañana me cuentas que pasó ¿bien?-

-bien, ya me voy, quiero comprobar si tu teoría es cierta- nos despedimos con un abrazo, y yo me puse a hacer las tareas que Alice amablemente me había traído, habían algunas cosas que ya no recordaba pero encontré otras que se me hicieron demasiado sencillas, ahora tenía muchísimo más conocimiento que hace 4 años, eso era bueno, las clases iban a ser mucho más fáciles en el colegio… me pregunté cuanto tiempo me quedaría aquí, y como había sucedido esto…nada tenía coherencia ni parecía real pero estaba sucediendo, ¿tendría esto algún propósito, y si era así…cual era?, al rato llegó mi papá de la estación de policía, le abracé fuerte, se veía más joven también, aunque estaba feliz que al menos su amor por mi estaba igual que siempre.

A la mañana siguiente fui a clases con algo de recelo, sabía que vería a Edward ahí, en su volvo plateado, junto con Jasper en su primer día de clases, sabía que más pronto que tarde terminaría perdidamente enamorada de él, y que gracias a algún milagro del destino; el de mi, pero también sabía que las cosas entre nosotros se iban a poner feas y que terminaríamos peleando por todo, engañando y mintiendo, algo que ni siquiera se me ocurrió cuando accedí a ser su novia…los gritos de Alice me regresaron al mundo real, o ¡bueno a este mundo! Que aun no estaba segura de que era real

-¡Bella!, ¡oh por Dios!, ¡BELLA! TENÍAS TOOOOODA LA MALDITA RAZON!- dijo aun un poco lejos de mi – ¡tengo un cachorro!, es hermoso, chiquito y se llama…-

-dolce – dije interrumpiéndola, me miró con la boca abierta- como dolce y gabbana es una rata peluda que vas a llevar en tu bolso siempre y no, no es un chihuahua es mas adorable que eso… ¿sorprendida?

-mucho…! eso quiere decir que en verdad sabes lo que va a pasar, en verdad vas a ser novia de ese tal Edward! y yo de… ¿cómo era, Jasper?… ¡qué miedo!-

-¡dímelo a mí!, ayer cuando lo vi en el parque casi me muero y hoy lo voy a conocer oficialmente- vi el volvo plateado estacionarse al otro lado del parqueadero- mira, son ellos-

Los vimos bajarse del auto, con cautela pero con seguridad, inspeccionado el lugar

-"wow el rubio esta como para violarlo"- dije la frase antes que Alice, ella se giró a verme sorprendida

-eso es exactamente lo que iba a decir- yo le sonreí

-lo sé, ¿ahora me crees?- ella asintió con la cabeza

-pero no deja de ser retorcido y escalofriante-

En ese momento Edward levantó la mirada y me sonrió con cautela, aunque pareció aliviado de verme en un contexto normal y no teniendo un ataque de pánico, me saludó con la mano, Alice miraba embobada a Jasper y él le sonreía como idiota, se acercaron a nosotras

-hola Bella- tomó mi mano y la besó en el dorso… ¡tan caballero como siempre!- y hola…-

-Alice- completó ella- gusto en conocerte Edward, y no me vas a presentar a tu primo-dijo mirando a Jasper que estaba algo intimidado por el huracán Alice

-oh, sí; claro, Alice este es Jasper, Jasper esta es Bella y… espera, ¿cómo sabes que es mi primo?-

Le di a mi bocona mejor amiga una mirada asesina, ella sonrió y con toda naturalidad respondió

-Edward, es un pueblo pequeño, la gente habla- el asintió convencido, Alice se ofreció a llevarlos a secretaria por sus horarios, así que caminamos los 4, Edward dejó que Jasper vaya junto al huracán y se puso a mi lado

-¿estás mejor?- preguntó amablemente, no pude evitar sonreír, era tan dulce cuando lo conocí

-sí, gracias, ayer tuve…un día algo extraño; lamento que me hayas visto así, tan…mal-

-no te disculpes, eso hiso que hoy te veas aun más hermosa- me sonrojé, jamás seria inmune al poder de sus palabras. Para ese momento ya habíamos llegado a la secretaria, la señora Cope, le estaba enseñando sus clases a Edward cuando de repente se le ocurrió una brillante idea

-Isabella, tú y Edward comparten muchas de sus clases, crees que podrías acompañarlo por el resto del día para que no se pierda, seria de mucha ayuda- pidió con amabilidad, Alice me miraba aun más asombrada que antes, articulé con los labios un "te lo dije" y ella solo atinó a saltar de emoción

-no hay problema señora Cope, yo lo guio-

-yo puedo acompañar a Jasper- se ofreció Alice, todos parecían contentos con el resultado de las cosas, pero había algo que a mí no me cuadraba, pues yo sabía lo que nos esperaba, Edward me dedicó una sonrisa sincera, suspiré, hace mucho que no veía una de esas, lo acompañé a todas sus clases, tratando de no hablar con él, aun no estaba segura de que hacía en esta extraña realidad y no quería meterme en líos que impliquen viajes en el tiempo. A la hora de salida traté de caminar con sumo cuidado por el parqueadero, no quería caer como hace 4 años, Edward me miraba divertido

-sabes, estas caminado sobre adoquín no sobre cascaras de huevo- dijo medio riendo, seguramente me veía ridícula

-me voy a caer y no quiero que eso pase, no me gustan los castigos-

- ¿y por qué te castigarían si te caes?, no es como si fuese algo malo- no respondí, tenía que controlar lo que soltaba, comenzaría a asustar a la gente si seguía hablando "incoherencias", de pronto se cruzó una ardilla en mi camino, pero por un instante pensé que era una rata y pegué un salto y un chillido, y claro perdí el equilibrio y jalé a Edward conmigo para terminar en el piso, con el encima de mí, me miró atónito unos segundos para luego echarse a reír sin parar, a mi no me pareció para nada gracioso y traté de quitármelo de encima forcejeando, pero gracias a sus carcajadas el parecía un peso muerto, justamente en ese instante apareció Mike, nos vio muy sorprendido y a los 10 minutos estábamos siendo castigados en la oficina del director, Edward me miraba asustado

-¡¿Cómo supiste que nos castigarían?!- me preguntó en un susurro alarmado

-solo lo… presentí, debiste haberme escuchado cuando tuviste oportunidad-

- no vuelvo a dudar de ti, créeme- quise responderle que era mentira, que si dudaría de mi, y mucho, quise decirle que me acusaría de haberlo engañado solo porque unos de sus amigos se lo dijo, y en vez de confiar en mí, decidió dudar… pero no era el momento de acusarlo de nada, después de todo el aun no había hecho nada malo, solo desvié la mirada y no dije nada-no estés triste linda, el castigo no puede ser tan malo- como siempre sabía cómo me sentía solo con mirarme, el chico tenía un don…

Esa tarde estaba ayudando a Alice con la tarea de trigonometría, siempre tuve problemas con esa materia pero ahora me parecía muy simple, eso me alegraba, acababa las tareas del colegio en menos de la mitad del tiempo que normalmente me llevaría

-así que, ¿por qué crees que todo esto pasó?, ya sabes el extraño viaje en el tiempo que no termino de creer- preguntó Alice cuando habíamos acabado

-no lo se, pero por algo debe ser-

-recapitulemos, ¿qué hacías exactamente cuando todo esto pasó?-

-estaba peleando con Edward-

-¿por qué?

-la verdad no se, últimamente peleamos por todo, nada delo que hago esta bien y nada delo que el hace parece ser suficiente- suspiré, se escuchaba como una mala novela

-quizá el destino les esta dando otra oportunidad-

- ¿otra oportunidad?, pero ¿para qué?-

-¿cómo que 'para que'?, pues para hacer las cosas bien, ¡lo que te pasó es impresionante!, no todos los días la gente viaja en el tiempo, no todos los días regresas al pasado, esta es tu oportunidad para cambiar tu futuro, ¡y es una oportunidad que no se va a repetir!-

-sí eso espero, ¡no quiero que se repita!, pero ¿vivirlo todo de nuevo?, no quiero repetir cuatro años de mi vida, pasé por muchas cosas, además ya sabría lo que se viene, serían 4 años sin sorpresas, sin desenlaces inesperados, y no quiero repetir mi historia con Edward, no quiero vivir ese dolor de nuevo-

-quizá, no es una oportunidad para volver a tener algo con él, sino para evitarlo, después de todo tú vida sería muy distinta si nunca le hubieses aceptado… eso creo-

No me imaginaba mi vida sin Edward, simplemente me era inverosímil no verlo todos los días, no escuchar su risa o sus 'te amo', no sentir sus abrazos dándome calor cuando siento frio o sus palabras que siempre me reconfortan

-no se si pueda no estar con el-

- pero tú dijiste que al final todo eran peleas y mentiras-

-sí, eso es cierto, ninguno de los dos era feliz… ya no- estaba segura que Edward merecía ser feliz, sea conmigo o con cualquier otra persona, el merecía sentirse completo y amado, quizá yo no debía estar en su futuro, ni el en el mio, sería simple, para el no sería doloroso, no puede extrañar un amor que nunca tuvo, la que sufriría sería yo, pero si era para su felicidad lo haría, si era por su bien mi dolor era un precio mínimo a pagar, lo haría por él, siempre por él

-tienes razón, el merece ser feliz y si para que lo sea tengo que alejarme de él… lo haré- pronunciar esta frase tan simple resultó mas difícil de lo que yo creía, era como si un taladro atravesara mi pecho dejándome dolida y vacía.

La semana del castigo traté de hablarle lo menos posible, no le dirigía la palabra a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, podía ver el descontento en sus ojos cada vez que fallaba al intentar entablar una conversación conmigo, yo solo esperaba que no se diera cuenta del dolor en mi ojos cada vez que me mostraba fría y distante, por suerte el viernes sería la ultima vez que tenía que pasar encerrada tres horas con el, luego solo nos quedaban las clases que compartíamos pero pediría un cambio si se volvía insoportable.

Nos quedaban quince minutos de castigo y podría irme a extrañarlo a casa.

-Bella- llamó seco también

-¿qué quieres?-

-quiero saber por qué me evitas, por qué siempre te alejas de mi, ¡¿qué te hice?!- dijo enojado

-no hiciste nada, soy así-

-¡eso no es cierto!, he visto como te comportas con tus amigas, eres toda risas y abrazos, tu NO eres así, solo te portas mal conmigo, incluso Jasper dice que eres una persona muy dulce, ¡¿que hice para que me trates así?!-

-nada, ya lo dije, si no te gusta como soy; no deberías hablarme-

- ¡ES QUE NO ERES ASÍ!- suspiró exasperado- puedo ver en tus ojos que no eres esa chica fría y frívola que me muestras, solo quiero entender por qué te alejas de mi cuando yo quiero acercarme- b

-no tienes por qué acercarte, además si ves que yo no quiero, ¡¿por qué te empeñas en perseguirme?!- _si lo lastimo ahora no le dolerá después, si lo lastimo ahora no le dolerá después_

No me respondió, bajó la mira; dolido… si solo supiera cuanto me dolía a mí

-solo, deja de molestarme Edward, no te me acerques… no quiero- susurré a punto de llorar, ese viernes tendría que haber sido nuestro primer beso, ese viernes fue mi primer beso, ese viernes me acompañó a casa y aunque no dijimos nada en todo el camino, fue perfecto. Comencé a caminar para ir a casa; sola, pero cuando me disponía a huir, el me detuvo halando mi brazo con fuerza, me acorraló contra la pared… y me besó, fue un beso apresurado y duro pero no por eso menos dulce que la primera vez cuando fue delicado y titubeante

-es por eso que me quiero acercar a ti, ¡por que me gustas!- soltó jadeando, pero al ver mi expresión atónita, se arrepintió al instante, él nunca fue irrespetuoso y debía haber estado realmente exasperado para besarme de esa manera- perdón, no quise, yo solo… lo siento- comenzó a caminar a la salida con las manos temblorosas y fue mi turno de detenerlo

-quiero que entiendas algo; me alejo de ti porque es lo mejor, no porque lo quiero, yo sé que eres bueno y dulce y quiero que te mantengas así, por eso no quiero que te acerques a mí- me miró como si le estuviese hablando en otro idioma

-no te entiendo, ¿cómo puede ser lo mejor?, eso no lo sabes y no podrás saberlo si no tratas-

- ¿recuerdas el viernes pasado, cuando te dije que si nos caímos nos iban a castigar y no me creíste hasta que estuvimos castigados? Esta es otra de esas veces y no quiero que te des cuenta demasiado tarde que tenía razón, además sino mal recuerdo prometiste no volver a dudar de mi-

Eso lo desarmó, no tenía argumento contra mí, bajó la cabeza triste

-no me gustan tus poderes de bruja adivina-

-créeme, a mi tampoco-

-¿puedo al menos acompañarte en casa?, solo por hoy- lo pensé durante un momento

-no, lo siento- el bajó la cabeza con su labio inferior sobresaliendo, alejé la mirada, esos pucheros suyos me mataban, en especial esos primeros que eran tan honestos, comenzamos a caminar callados hacia la salida, cuando llegamos a la puerta me dedicó una sonrisa tímida y yo besé su mejilla con delicadeza, caminamos 3 pasos más, hasta que sus ojos de perrito regañado hicieran efecto en mi

-¡oh que rayos!, nada va a pasar si me acompañas a casa… solo por hoy- la sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro me dio la fuerza para soportar otro día sin él, siempre que tenga una de esas en su cara, mi sacrificio valdría la pena

-y dime, ¿de dónde sacaste tus poderes brujos?-

- es una larga historia, que si te cuento no me creerías, aun ni yo misma me la creo-

-pues te repito, ¡no me gustan!-

-digamos que conseguí mis poderes brujos el día que nos conocimos, cuando me encontraste llorando-

-si antes no me gustaban, ¡ahora los odio!, puedo preguntar qué te hiso llorar así, te veías muy mal ese día-

-tuve una pelea con alguien… alguien muy especial, salí corriendo de mi casa y terminé en el parque, donde nos conocimos -

-¿alguien muy especial?- peguntó con ese casi imperceptible deje de ira en la voz que yo había aprendido a reconocer, resultaba increíblemente irónico saber que estaba celoso de si mismo

-sí, alguien muy especial, esta es mi casa- comenté tratando de dejar el tema- será mejor que entre, gracias por la compañía- volví a besar su mejilla y el volvió a besar mis labios, esta vez con más delicadeza, me sonrió por última vez y se fue

-¡veo que va bien eso de alejarse!- gritó Alice haciéndome saltar- vengo a ver unos cuadernos y esto es lo que me encuentro- terminó en tono reprobatorio

-Alice, ni siquiera te había visto, casi me muero del susto-

-no claro, como vas a verme si estabas tan ocupada besando a Edward, creí que querías alejarte de él-

-¡eso quiero! Pero es muy difícil en especial cuando me pregunta por qué soy fría solo con él o cuando me dice que le gusto, hoy fue mi primer beso, igual que la primera vez, sabes Alice traté de no hablarle, no verte, no estar cerca de él, toda la semana TODA pero las cosas se dieron exactamente como hace 4 años, igual me besó, igual me acompañó a casa aunque traté, de veras traté de que no vuelva a suceder-

-¿crees qué estamos tratando de resistirnos a un destino inevitable?-

-no lo sé, pero no voy a dejar de intentar, ¡no voy a ser la causa de su infelicidad otra vez!- dije con toda la convicción de la que fui capaz

- si tú crees que es lo correcto, entonces te apoyo Bella.

Todos los días extrañaba sus besos, sus sonrisas, sus ojos verdes, todos los días lloraba por no tenerlo, por no poder decirle cuanto le amaba, por saber que lo lastimaba, todos los días necesitaba sus palabras en mi oído, sus chistes tontos, su alma aventurera que hacía que esta niña tímida agarre las oportunidades y acepte retos, lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba y le lloraba solo a él

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde nuestro primer beso y yo aún podía sentir sus labios sobre los míos, cálidos, necesitados…

-Bella, tierra llamando a Bella ¿estás bien?- dijo Jasper agitando sus manos para llamar mi atención-

-¿he?... sí perdón, me distraje un momento Jasper, ¿qué dijiste?-

-que si vendrás con Alice y conmigo a la feria más tarde –

-ha, sí, les dije que iría- no me había dado cuenta que ya estábamos en la hora del almuerzo y que tenía un pedazo de pizza frente a mí, no tenía hambre, mi vida se sentía vacía sin tener a Edward en ella, no era costumbre: era amor, tan simple como eso, se me estrujaba el corazón cuando lo veía sentado en la mesa de las animadoras riendo despreocupadamente eso claro hasta que sus ojos se posaban en mí y se le quitaba la sonrisa de la cara, bajaba la mirada y no volvía a sonreír en todo el día…

-Bella ya es hora de ir a clase- dijo Alice mientras palmeaba mi espalda, me puse de pie y caminé arrastrando los pies a mi siguiente clase- ¡ya basta!- soltó de repente

-¡¿basta de qué?!-

-¡quiero que Edward Cullen me devuelva a mi mejor amiga!, a la que sonríe, come y habla, ¡no esta versión zombi en la que te has convertido!- suspiró y entonces suavizó su voz- cariño, ¿estás segura de estar haciendo lo correcto? ¿Estás segura que es lo mejor para ambos?, porque tú te ves tan mal y Jasper dice que Edward no está mucho mejor, nunca antes te había visto así y me preocupas-

- no es fácil Alice pero es lo mejor, y Edward va a estar bien, se le pasará- dije restándole importancia

-y ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Vas a estar bien?- no le respondí, solo entré a mi clase; _No, no iba a estar bien _

Esa noche, después de unas cuantas en las que se me había hecho imposible pegar ojo, estaba tendida en mi cama, rendida; a punto de dormirme cuando un golpe en la ventana me sobresaltó, pero no me levanté, pudo ser cualquier cosa, retumbó otro golpe algo más urgente, me levanté con pereza y parsimonia hasta que vi a Edward balancearse peligrosamente en la rama del árbol de fuera de mi ventana entonces me precipité a abrirla tirando de ella como loca

-Bella, si muero de una contusión cerebral será enteramente tu culpa he estado llamando por casi 10 minutos, si no fuera porque no me puedo bajar ya me habría ido- dijo jadeando mientras yo trataba desesperadamente de abrir la ventana, cuando finalmente lo logré, saltó dentro

- ¿¡qué haces aquí?! ¡Pudiste haberte matado! además pensé que irías con Jasper y Alice a la feria hoy-

-he, creo que la que iría eras tú, no yo-

-¡oh por Dios! Es cierto, diablos, ya debo estar tardísimo- dije moviéndome por toda la habitación tratando de encontrar mis zapatos- tal vez si me arreglo pueda salir para encontr… - me choqué con Edward que me miraba divertido- ¡no, espera! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- vine a verte, aunque creo que eso es evidente- dijo aun divertido, ¡genial! Estaba haciendo el ridículo

-¿alguna razón en especial por la que hayas venido a verme?- pregunté sentándome en mi cama y palmeando a mi costado a modo de invitación, esta escena se me hacía tan normal, Edward se había quedado mil veces en mi habitación, algunas veces hablamos de tonterías hasta caer dormidos, otras nos besábamos apasionadamente pero en silencio y otras bueno, otras consumábamos nuestro amor, pero aunque le haya visto en este contexto mil veces no dejaba de sentir mariposas en el estómago cuando veía a Edward acurrucado en mi cama, durmiendo a mi lado abrazándome posesivamente, su sola presencia transformaba mi cuarto en un verdadero paraíso, se sentó junto a mí, tomó una respiración profunda y habló

- no, solo salí a caminar y terminé aquí, así que decidí escalar el árbol y bueno… verte, no me gusta eso de "me alejo porque es lo mejor según mi instinto de bruja", es más ¡me enferma!, te veo triste todo el tiempo, no comes, te ves cansada, casi no hablas en clase, parece que alguien hubiera muerto- _sí, mi vida contigo, _pensé con cruel ironía- y no creo que alguien sea tan masoquista como para torturarse así por voluntad propia, así que vine por la verdad y no me iré hasta que no la digas-

-no me creerías si te dijera la verdad-

-¿alguien te obliga a alejarte de mí?- levanté una ceja, solo a él se le ocurrían esas teorías

-¿en serio Edward, de verdad? ¿Qué tan posible crees eso?-

-bueno, no mucho en realidad pero es todo lo que tengo-

-pues no estas ni cerca de la verdad- comenté en broma

-entonces dime la verdad-

-no la creerías- frunció el ceño

-sabes, no me encuentro mucho mejor que tú, solo lo oculto mejor, y ya que esto no solo te afecta a ti, creo que tengo derecho a saber la verdad-

-qué tal si te propongo una contra oferta-

-no vine aquí a negociar Bella-

-pues lo lamento, es todo lo que tendrás, tómalo o déjalo- gruñó

-bien, habla-le dedique una enorme sonrisa de victoria, el rodó los ojos pero también sonrió

-te propongo que seamos amigos, pero nada más, solo eso, ya que eso de estar separados no se nos da, quizá podamos ser amigos, claro, si tú quieres- ya me había dado cuenta que estar separados no nos funcionaba y eso que al él no le dolía ni por asomo tanto como a mí. Se lo pensó por unos segundos

-acepto- dijo estirando su mano para que la estreche – ¿ya no serás mala conmigo?- reí

-no, ahora solo seré yo misma, pero debes tener en claro que no podemos ser nada más que solo amigos, ¿de acuerdo?

-bien, solo amigos- dijo sonando algo triste, pero luego de analizarlo un momento volvió a sonreír- te traje algo- dijo pícaro, rebuscó en sus bolcillos hasta encontrar su pequeña sorpresa y me la tendió, era un anillo con caramero de mora azul, mi favorito

-¿cómo sabías que estos tontos caramelos son mi adicción?-

-me lo dijo una duende- murmuró sonriendo y pasando el anillo por mi dedo mientras sacaba otro sabor a manzana para comérselo a su vez

-¡Alice como que no me quiere!- refunfuñé, ¿de qué lado estaba la duende?

- es una buena amiga, trae loco a Jasper, mueren el uno por el otro, creo que deb…- la luz de un rayo con su respectivo trueno nos hiso saltar del susto a los dos, me abalancé a abrazarlo de manera irreflexiva, odiaba las tormentas, aunque ya estaba grandecita como para que me asusten me seguían dando muchísimo miedo, él puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura de inmediato

- se viene una buena tormenta- musité aun con la cara en su pecho- ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-

-caminando- dijo preocupado, yo aproveché su momento de distracción para alejarme sutilmente de él

-al parecer vas a tener que pasar la noche aquí- ni él ni yo nos veíamos particularmente tristes por ese hecho, saqué una película, nos preparé cosas de picar y pasamos entre risas, conversaciones y películas hasta la madrugada cuando finalmente cansados de contar anécdotas graciosas, lanzarnos papas fritas y comer dulces, nos quedamos dormidos en el piso tapados con una manta morada que jalamos de la cama, igual que un par de almohadas viejas y suaves.

-Bella, despierta por favor, Bella, linda abre tus ojos- oí a lo lejos pero aun sentía mucho sueño, después de todo era sábado y la noche anterior prácticamente habíamos visto salir al sol- bella por favor solo abre tus ojos- gruñí pero ni me moví ni los abrí

-tengo que irme ya, es tarde mi padre va a matarme- eso me despertó del todo

-¡Charlie!-

-tu padre se fue hace unas horas, tranquila-

-¿qué hora es?- pregunté con la voz ronca

-casi las ocho, debo irme Bella, pero gracias por todo, fue una excelente noche- dijo con una sonrisa, me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir por la puerta de mi cuarto.

Estaba en problemas, serios problemas, había sido una mala idea decirle a Edward que podíamos ser amigos, para mí era evidente que eso no iba a ser posible, la atracción que nos teníamos era muy fuerte, tarde o temprano terminaría abalanzándome sobre él para besarlo, ¡mierda! ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

El lunes en clases, a la hora del almuerzo Edward felizmente se sentó en nuestra mesa en vez de en la de las animadoras, me gané un par de muecas de odio por algunas de la chicas pero en los últimos cuatro años me había acostumbrado a eso, y tenía que admitir que me gustaba, amaba el sentimiento de orgullo que tenía cuando besaba a Edward en frente de una de esas odiosas chicas.

Él se veía mucho más animado que el viernes, se me entibió el corazón al saber que yo causaba esa sonrisa, quizá el destino no era mantenerlo fuera de mi vida, sino que seamos buenos amigos, podía vivir con eso, o al menos eso creía

.-No fuiste el vienes a la feria Bella- reprochó Alice, ¡lo había olvidado por completo!

-lo siento Alice, yo la secuestré, fue mi culpa-

-¿tú la… qué?-

-bueno, más que secuestrar fui rehén en mi propia casa- Alice me miraba extrañada, yo solo me encogí de hombros y para ella eso pareció ser suficiente.

Las siguientes semanas fueron las mejores desde que había regresado en el tiempo, Edward volvió a ser el mismo chico alegre y risueño de siempre, estaba contento de tenerme a su lado y yo era más que feliz de ser parte de su vida y su alegría, el único problema: se estaba enamorando de mí, yo ase mucho que ya estaba enamorada de él, yo lo amaba con todo mi corazón pero ahora podía verlo en sus ojos, se estaba enamorando, todos los días me traía algún tipo de regalo, por más pequeño que fuera, traía esos tontos anillos con caramelo que tanto amaba, o escalaba el árbol de fuera de mi ventana con una película en la boca y pasaba la noche conmigo, cada momento juntos era perfecto, ya no sentía fuerza para luchar contra el destino ya no quería luchar contra su amor, aunque sabía que debía, sabía que era lo correcto alejarme de él, simplemente ya no podía. Esa noche estaba acurruca contra su pecho, él acariciaba distraídamente mi cabello mientras veíamos "regreso al futuro"

-Edward- susurré bajito

-¿si pequeña?- respondió aun distraído

-¿te gustaría saber la verdad de mis poderes brujos?- dije aun en un murmullo bajo, él se giró de repente, atento

-sabes que sí linda, pero no tienes que contarme si no quieres-

-es que ya no sé si pueda resistir al destino y creo que deberías saber, y si no piensas que estoy chiflada, entonces podríamos tratar de averiguar juntos qué hacer-

-nunca pensaría que estas chiflada Bella- dijo medio en broma, medio serio

-solo espera a oír la historia- dije con algo de miedo- necesito que escuches hasta el final, sin interrumpir, promételo-

-prometo escuchar hasta el final sin interrumpir- dijo solemne

-tienes derecho a pensar que estoy loca, a veces me lo cuestiono yo misma, y bueno… uff, que difícil, ¿por dónde comenzar?, a ver… bueno, he... ¿recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? bueno, ese día yo... Este, ¡hay, que complicado!, veras, esa mañana tuve una fuerte discusión con mi novio- abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, estaba muy sorprendido

-pero, yo nunca te he visto con nadie, en el colegio te la pasas con Alice y yo te veo por las tardes siempre y nadie…-

- sin interrupciones-le corté- déjame seguir, ya pronto lo entenderás, bueno, la verdad llevaba saliendo con mi novio poco más de 4 años pero las cosas no iban bien, a pesar de que al principio todo fue perfecto y el amor que nos teníamos era innegable; cometimos muchos errores que ambos desearíamos no haber cometido- Edward seguía mirándome atónito, lo vi hacer cuentas con los labios- no Edward, no tengo novio desde los 10 años, lo tuve desde los 14, y ese novio… eras tú-

-¿cómo yo?, ¿Cuántos años tienes? Pensé que tenías 14, Bella ¡no entiendo nada!-

- ya casi termino, solo escucha por favor, bien, sí tú, el día que tuve esa horrible pelea fue el 14 de marzo de 2012, en cuatro años, me enojé tanto contigo que hui de mi casa pero entonces vi una luz que me cegó por un momento pero cuando pasó, todo seguía igual que siempre, triste me fui al parque a llorar, lo último que quería era ir a clase, pero entonces me encontraste y casi me da un ataque, te veías demasiado joven, y no sabías quien era yo, por eso pregunté en que año estábamos y cuando dijiste 2008 me desmayé, al principio pensé que era un sueño pero los días seguían pasando y comprobé que sabía las cosas que iban a pasar, como el cachorro de Alice o la caída en el parqueadero- tome aire para seguir, la cara de horror de Edward me estaba dificultando la respiración y no estaba segura de querer seguir con mi extraño relato- y bueno, con la duende llegamos a la conclusión que el destino me había dado otra oportunidad, yo quería que fueras feliz pero había comprobado que tu felicidad no era conmigo, por eso me alejaba de ti, trataba de evitar que te enamores de mí, pero a ninguno se le daba, nos necesitábamos, no sabes lo difícil que se me hacía vivir sin tus 'te amo' o tus caricias así que decidí que podíamos ser amigos pero eso tampoco está funcionando puedo ver que te estas enamorando de mí, yo ya te amo, yo vine a este pasado irrevocablemente enamorada de ti pero…-

-espera- pidió aturdido- espera por favor, ¿me estás diciendo que… se retrocedió el tiempo o algo así?-

-o algo así, mira al principio yo tampoco lo creí, estaba muy asuta…-

- ¡¿en serio esperas que me crea esa mierda?!- me gritó mientras se ponía de pie- Pensé que dirías algo como que robaste mi expediente del colegio o algo así, ¡pero esto!, ¿¡crees que soy imbécil!? Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado, por favor Bella dime que solo es una broma de mal gusto-

-te dije que no me creerías- susurré tratando de contener las lagrimas

- ¡pensé que tenías una historia remotamente verosímil!, ¡pero esto!, ¡estás loca Bella Swan y Alice es una ilusa por creerte!- estaba hecho una furia, sabía que no me creería, lo conocía bien, pero aun así cada palabra dolió como el infierno.

Lo vi marcharse mientras me dejaba llorando en el suelo. No sabía si sentirme aliviada por haber sacado todo o dolida porque aquí _terminaba_ todo, pero si esto era lo que quería el destino ¿quién era yo para contradecir esa fuerza invisible que siempre está tendiéndonos trampas y engañándonos con falsa felicidad; que es como una hoja al viento, voluble e inconstante? Nadie, no era nadie para desafiarlo, nadie para cambiar lo que estaba escrito, entonces ¿por qué estaba condenada a repetir mi vida, a sufrir el destino una y otra vez?, no sabía, lo único que tenía claro era que de ahora en adelante; estaba sola.

Me volví "una versión zombie de mi misma" como decía Alice, Edward simplemente me evitaba aunque se lo veía triste también podías notar su enojo, después de todo aun pensaba que le mentí con mi súper creíble historia, yo solo lloraba por él, por que

¿Qué haces cuando tienes pleno conocimiento de tus errores, cuando sabes exactamente que hiciste mal y cuando permitiste lo que debiste evitar? ¿Qué haces cuando el perdón no es suficiente? ¿Qué haces cuando la verdad no basta?: esperas, le das tiempo al tiempo, sin mentir ni desesperarte y si la espera se hace eterna; avanzas…claro eso es más fácil decir, que hacer.

En momentos en los que la espera se volvía insoportable pensaba en correr hasta él, disculparme por "_mentirle" _y volver a tenerlo en mi vida pero ya me había rendido en la pelea con el destino así que todo lo que me quedaba era esperar, porque sí, al parecer todos tienen razón, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

No me gustaba la vida sin él, era vacía, eso me hiso dar cuenta hasta qué punto él era el centro de mi retorcido universo, pero no me importaba, dolía cada segundo y haría lo que fuera por tenerlo de regreso, sabría que peleas evitar, que conflictos detener, incluso sabría de antemano como hacerlo feliz, sabía que podía tener una relación distinta con él ahora, y estaría dispuesta a dar todo de mi para que las cosas fueran diferentes esta vez…

-Bella, despierta, solo despierta por favor- abrí los ojos cansada aun, efecto de otra noche de lágrimas y entonces lo vi

-¿Edward? – Murmuré sentándome en la cama, él estaba inclinado hacia mí con expresión triste en el rostro- ¿cómo entraste? ¿Qué hora es?-me regaló una sonrisa tímida

- cerca de las tres de la mañana y entré por la ventana… ¿podemos hablar?-

-sí, ven siéntate-

-quiero disculparme contigo por la forma en la que eh estado actuando, fue muy inmaduro, lo sé pero tienes que entender que necesitaba un tiempo para procesar lo que me dijiste y me tomó más del que creí, lo lamento en serio lo siento mucho-

-¿me crees ahora?-

-aun…aun no lo sé, quiero creerte en serio pero tu historia es tan inverosímil que me resulta difícil, de lo único que estoy seguro es que no puedo estar un segundo más sin ti, ¿eso también lo hicieron tus poderes brujos?- trató de bromear

-no importa si no me crees, ahora tenemos todo el tiempo de mundo y podré demostrarte que todo lo que dije es verdad, porque no viniste hasta aquí solo para disculparte ¿cierto?-

-no, vine hasta aquí para disculparme y para pedirte que me dejes entrar en tu vida otra vez-

- siempre serás parte de mi vida, estés en ella o no, así que eres más que bienvenido a quedarte para siempre si quieres- dije con una sonrisa

-entonces, éramos novio ¿he?- asentí sonriendo aun- ¿éramos felices Bella?-

-mucho-

-no quiero arruinar el momento, pero… ¿por qué peleamos en el 2012?-

-bueno, fuimos completamente felices por como 3 años pero luego comenzaron las peleas estúpidas, tu salías a fiestas y no me avisabas, yo salía con amigos en venganza y cosas así, en realidad fueron problemas totalmente evitables ahora lo sé, la última pelea fue la peor, alguien te dijo que te engañe- Edward se sorprendió

-¿y lo hacías?- le di un manotazo

-¡por supuesto que no!, ¡te amo! Ya te lo dije-

- ¿y entonces por qué lo creí?-

- no lo sé, pero escogiste creer a quien sea que te lo haya dicho, en vez de a mí, lo último que te dije fue "te odio" pero no lo dije en serio, nunca podría odiarte – dije bajito, avergonzada, el me atrajo a su pecho y me acurruqué en el

- cometimos muchos errores ¿verdad?, ambos, no solo yo-

-sí, muchos de verdad pero ahora que se cuales son prometo evitarlos- nos quedamos abrazados en un cómodo silencio por unos minutos, presa del sueño comencé a quedarme dormida en sus brazos, por la mañana le preguntaría por qué decidió venir de madrugada

-Bella, una cosa más- dijo sacudiéndome con delicadeza para espabilarme un poco, sacó de su bolcillo trasero un anillo de caramero de mora azul, le quitó la envoltura y me dedicó su perfecta sonrisa pícara y nerviosa- Bella, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?- yo reí de pura dicha

-¡sí!, claro que sí Edward - besó mis labios con pericia y alegría y volvió a acunarme en sus brazos

-esta vez aremos las cosas bien- sentenció con convicción cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormida otra vez, _esta vez nada nos detendrá,_ pensé un segundo antes de dormirme.

No quería despertar aun me sentía muy cansada, es más me sentía increíblemente adolorida como si tuviera una fuerte gripe, de esas que te dejan totalmente fuera de combate, estaba grogui pero sentía las manos de Edward sobre las mías y eso me tranquilizaba, tenía frio

-amor despierta, por favor, por favor abre tus ojos, sé que me escuchas ábrelos por favor- luché contra las ganas de descansar un ratito más y abrí los ojos con esfuerzo, me sentía débil

-¿Edward?- pregunté, tenía la boca seca, lo busqué con la mirada y cuando lo vi casi me da un ataque, se veía cansado, muy cansado, tenía marcadas ojeras que delataban la falta de sueño, los ojos rojos que lo hacían ver como si hubiese llorado por horas, la barba sin afeitar y una enorme sonrisa de alivio en los labios, pero lo que más me impactó de la visión de mi novio era su edad, volvía a ser el hombre de 18 años que dejé en mi casa hace ya unos meses, o unos años si viene al caso, traté de sentarme pero un fuerte dolor en el vientre me hiso recostarme de nuevo

-no preciosa, no intentes levantarte, llamaré a una enfermera a que te revise-

-no Edward, espera- dije alarmada- ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Dónde estoy?

-estas en el hospital Jt. Jude amor, ¿no recuerdas nada?- negué con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar ¡¿en el hospital?! ¿¡Por qué?!

-pequeña, sufriste un accidente, te atravesaste frente a un auto, el semáforo estaba en verde, no pudo detenerse a tiempo, te rompió dos costillas, y casi te revienta un riñón-

- ¿qué… qué fecha es hoy?-

-18 de marzo, estuviste inconsciente 4 días-

-¿de 2012?-

-si amor, de 2012, ¿Qué pregunta es esa?… me alegra tanto que hayas despertado por fin, ¡sabía que podía escucharme, sabía que luchaste por nosotros!-

-¿no estás enojado conmigo?, digo después de todo piensas que te engañé-

-¿que tú qué? Amor jamás, JAMAS pensaría eso de ti, mi pequeña –

- ¡pero si por eso casi me mato!, porque estábamos en una batalla campal, tan fuerte que tuve que salir corriendo de la casa porque ya no aguataba más, fue ahí cuando vi esa luz… los faros del auto- reflexioné

-pero mi vida, ¿qué estás diciendo?, saliste corriendo de la casa porque se escapó la rata de perro que tiene Alice, te dije que no corras pero no me escuchaste, temías que la única vez que la duende te encarga a Dolce se te pierda y bueno la rata esa cruzó la calle sin problemas y la atropellada fuiste tú-

-o sea que… ¿no me odias?-

-jamás podría odiarte Bella, te amo con todo mi corazón, estos días fueron un infierno, no me eh movido de aquí- miró a su ropa- creo que se nota en ese momento entró la enfermera acompañada de Carlisle, el papá de Edward, me revisaron, me explicaron mi condición y me dejaron a que descanse

-¿Edward?- dije a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo gracias a los sedantes

-si pequeña-

-¿Cómo me pediste que sea tu novia?- necesitaba saber que no todo había sido un sueño

-amor creo que deberías descansar, no es momento para ese tipo de historias-

-pero necesito que me digas- murmuré tan bajo que ni yo me escuche, estaba a punto de ceder, era inútil luchar contra la medicina

-prometo que te lo diré apenas despiertes, ahora duerme mi viajera del tiempo- y con esa afirmación cerré los ojos satisfecha, al parecer hay veces en las que el amor entre dos personas es tan fuerte que el destino te regala… otra oportunidad .

* * *

**les gussstooooo? espero q siii! dejen un review me gustaría saber que piensan **

**un abrazo enoooorme desde Ecuador**

**kamii **

**(28/12/12)**


End file.
